Mysterio (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions)
Summary Mysterio is the main antagonist of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. Being an illusionist, he seeks The Tablet of Order and Chaos to make himself more powerful than ever. He shatters the Tablet of Order and Chaos while fighting Spider-Man, causing problems with reality. When Mysterio learns of the Tablet's power from a piece that he managed to acquire, it allows him to turn his illusions into real magical powers. He finds out that Spider-Man is gathering the pieces and hunger for more of its power. When Spider-Man gives Madame Web the tablet fragment, Mysterio attacks and threatens to kill her if Spider-Man does not recover the remaining tablet fragments for him. Upon receiving the remaining pieces, Mysterio is transformed by the completed tablet into a mystical, godlike being bent on remaking all of reality in his own image. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-B physically, at least 9-B via his equipement | Unknown | 2-C Name: Quentin Beck, Mysterio Origin: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Criminal, Illusionist, God (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Illusion Creation (Via his holograms), Limited Smoke Manipulation (Via his holograms), Limited Explosion Manipulation (Can project small explosives missiles from his hands), likely others | All the previous abilities, Magic (Gained real magical powers after he stole a fragment of the Tablet, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Telekinesis, Summoning and Animal Manipulation (Can summon and command beasts like snakes), Smoke Manipulation (Can conjure dark fog), Limited Flight (Can walk on his fog and fly via his fog), Creation (Can create objects like sickles out of nowhere), Teleportation | All the previous powers to a much greater extent, Reality Warping (Was able to tear reality apart simply by using his will and created a Multiverse where all four Spider-Men had to fight him), Spatial Manipulation (Warped space in every Spider-Man's dimension and controlled space into his new Multiverse), Light Manipulation (Used light against Noir Spider-Man and casually created suns from his hands), Electricity Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate dark electricity and create electric orbs), Earth Manipulation and Deconstruction (Shattered a plate-form of earth and later reformed it after that), Darkness Manipulation (Can generate dark beams of energy and control shadows), Fusionism (Was merging the four dimensions into one to create his own), Summoning (Summoned dark servants), True Flight, Size Manipulation (Grew much larger than Giantman after he gained the Tablet), Dimensional Travel (Traveled through hyper-space and outside dimensions) Attack Potency: Likely Human level, at least Wall level via his equipment (Fought Spider-Man on several occasions in the past) | Unknown | Low Multiverse level (When Mysterio possessed The Tablet of Order and Chaos, he was able to tear reality apart and created the multiverse by merging various dimensions where all four Spider-Men had to battle him. Stated to be one with all of creation and intended to devour every dimension) Speed: Human level | Human level, higher via Flight | Immesurable (Traveled through hyper-space in less than a millisecond) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Human Class, at least Wall Class with his equipment (Can harm the likes of Amazing Spider-Man) | Unknown | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Human level | Unknown | Low Multiversal level (Was unaffected by the creation of his Multiverse and the destruction of several dimensions) Stamina: Unknown | Unknown | Likely limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with equipment, at least dozens of meters via Energy Projection and Telekinesis, Multiversal Standard Equipment: His Suit, other equipment to perform fake and stage magic, Table Fragment (formerly), Tablet of Order and Chaos (formerly) Intelligence: Genius. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses | None notable | If his helmet is cracked, his powers will be severely weakened and he will lose them if he loses the tablet for good. Key: Base | With the fragment of the Tablet | With the complete Tablet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Illusionists Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Creation Users Category:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Fusionism Users